The Fallouts
by SweetiePhoenix
Summary: Suspicious activity in the city of Lynwood leads to Batman sending a small team to the city to do recon. Upon discovering a clue the team finds the same clue all around the world. One thing leads to another and suddenly there's another team of supers that no one even knew existed. However new heroes lead to new villains and a greater threat than anyone could have imagined. SYOC
1. Sample

**NO SPOTS LEFT! SORRY! People did a really good job on these characters. To be perfectly honest I thought that no one would submit anybody but I was proved dead wrong. You guys are awesome.**

 **Again thanks for checking this out. Bellow is a sample of my writing to see if you like it or not. To be clear I have a general idea to where this is going but things may change, so keep an open mind okay? Also some OC's might die. I plan on making a cover for this when I have all the characters down. So please enjoy the sample bellow and if you would like to point out any mistakes go right ahead. If you are interested in betaing?(is that what it's called?) please PM me. ALL HAIL LELOUCH. Internet cookies to anyone who can tell me where that's from.**

 **Bye-bye, SweetiePhoenix**

* * *

The Boy hustled down the street quickly placing one foot in front of the other. He had an unnatural hair color of silver, but it was most probably dyed. After all this was Lynwood, where the strange was reality and the impossible was an everyday occurrence. Lynwood was a maze of tall buildings and back alleys inhabited by thugs and drug dealers. Not to mention the so called super villains roamed around the huge city as well, but back to the boy. He had turned off the main road now and was making his way down an empty alley. Upon reaching the end of the trash filled alley the boy whispered something so quietly that even a person with super hearing might have missed it, and swirling portal of light appeared at the end of the putrid alleyway. The portal was perfectly round and seemed to be made of pure white. It circled round and round emanating a bright glow before the mop of silver hair disappeared into it. After that, it folded in on itself and not one trace was left behind, but if one was quite observant he or she could have spotted the almost minuscule magic circle engraved into the wall. A star with a crescent moon surrounding its left side. A rather important symbol for what's to come.

Happy Harbor was just that today. A happy harbor. Everything was running rather smoothly and the team was just relaxing at Mount Justice in case anything interesting happened or if something went wrong. Because come on, villains never took the day off. That would just make superheroing to easy wouldn't it?  
Artemis was helping M'gann cook (by dousing small fires), Conner was watching the news with Nightwing who was sitting on the couch's arm, and with Jamie who was sitting on the end of the couch. Cassie was laying on the floor deadpanning at the TV while Robin sat in the armchair. Bart was just all over the room changing places from bugging Conner to hanging around Jamie to checking to see when those cookies would be done because man he was hungry and Roy was just leaning against the wall with a look on his face that said he really didn't want to be here. Garfield was also in the kitchen waiting eagerly for a snack that hopefully wasn't burnt while Wally sent a silent prayer to God that those things were edible. Kaldur was standing behind the couch looking uninterested as usual and Lagoon Boy sat off to the side of the group thinking random thoughts about everything. When the intercom came on it startled the whole group of kids except Nightwing and Robin who seemed to be expecting it. "Nightwing, Super Boy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad to the briefing room. Now." Ah what a lovely voice Batman's was to wake you from your stupor.


	2. Intro (part one)

**I can't believe that people were actually looking forward to this. I mean I feel like I'm such a bad writer and my grammar sucks to and then there's the fact that I can't spell or edit or or *collapses into a pile of gibberish* Any way I got chapter one done. YAY! As a note not all OC's will be introduced in this chapter. So keep that in mind. Also HELP ME WITH SHIPS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN! Howell will sound like the team leader but he's not, I'm currently working on who to put as the team leader. I have no idea when this thing will be updated because school starts again really soon for me and I may be swamped with homework. Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review! I really want to know if I'm any good at writing or not. Also THIS WAS 3,311 WORDS. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!**

 **Bye Bye,**

 **Sweetie Phoenix**

############################################################################################

The pathway through dimensions was, unfortunately, quite familiar to Howell. From the time that Fira first let him go out and fight crime with her he had become familiar with them. Jace(as shade) would let them use his shadow portals to transport. But that was all before-"No" The silver haired boy said stopping himself from thinking too much about the past. The past was in the past and that's where it belongs. Howell chided himself. Realizing that he had stopped walking down the glistening path of light he started walking again trying to leave his musings behind him. Perhaps a little explanation should be given now. Howell was a sixteen year old boy that had silver hair, ice blue eyes that pierced anyone that looked at them, and was rather pale. Today he was sporting the blue hoodie that he always wore when he was going out to beat back the evils of the day(or night) and dark brown jeans with red converse. Stopping again on his journey he took off his black beanie. Silver cat ears appeared after the black cotton disappeared and a silver tail quickly followed suit by unwrapping itself from Howell's waist. Yes Howell was a Meta and he hid it from the world. Lynwood couldn't have it's "most crushed on guy"(stupid magazine) being a freak now could it?

Howell got his... attributes for lack of better term when he was very young. After being kicked out of his house at six he wandered around the dirty and dangerous streets of Lynwood searching for something, anything, to help him. At some point he must have passed out because the next thing he remembered was was waking up in a cage. Then the scientists came. Horrible, tall, and menacing they loomed over the small child running test after test after test. Barely surviving Howell continued to live on and sink into a depression.

The age of ten is where everything changed. One of the scientists was apparently an undercover agent and he blew the whole place sky high. Using his cat like abilities Howell was able to make it out, but no one else did. For the second time in his life Howell was alone. Luckily for him this period of aloneness lasted about five seconds.

"Hey kiddo, are you alright?" The voice was feminine and actually full of concern. Something he hadn't heard before. It frightened him. When Howell turned around he saw a woman with ashy blonde hair and pale skin. She had on a black leather jacket with a red blouse underneath it along with black pants and boots. For some reason she had a red domino mask covering her eyes. Howell wasn't fooled though. He could see her muscles through the layers of fabrics along with the kevlar that was carefully concealed. The woman also had a strange gold device hanging off of her hip and a grappling hook right next to it. Howell knew who she was, she was Fira the resident hero of Lynwood. Fira also had her own little band of helpers that were all children, much like the fabled batman(who Howell was convinced is real, not just some myth). She was called Fira because of her control over fire. One time when he was watching the news (when he was younger) he saw her put out a rapidly growing warehouse fire by simply absorbing it. "Do you have any family?" Fira spoke again breaking the silence that Howell quite liked.

"They don't care." Howells voice was broken and dejected. Her face softened

"Can I keep you then?" The question took him by surprise. Someone that wanted him? Someone that cared? No, this was a trick he was hallucinating from the lack of food and sleep. No one cared. "Well I don't hear a no." In one fluid motion Fira took the grappling hook out, slipped Howell up into her arms, and fired the gun allowing her to swing up to the roof tops. That was the night that made him a part of Fira's crazy family as she liked to call it. Soon after he discovered that Fira was actually Lynwood's top director and screenwriter,Tessa Spade. After being adopted he started training, and by the age of thirteen he was zipping along the rooftops right next to his six other siblings. However that changed after the incident. He ran away and started his own team of supers. Of course Tessa found out (after ten minutes of him leaving) and took charge of the whole thing, she didn't debunk it or tell him to quit it, she patted him on the back and said that he better see this thing through. Yeah, she was kinda weird. Tessa was the missions giver while Renegade (his oldest brother and the first to get adopted by Tessa) was in charge of training. Another one of Tessa's past friends was in charge of supervising the crack team and all was well for the time being.

Finally reaching the end of the path Howell stepped out into the cave's main room. The cave was a series of underground tunnels that the family had made for a backup hideout. Since it wasn't in use now that's where the team decided to camp out. Walking through the hardened room Howell saw the training rooms through the monitors that were set up on the far side of the open room. Mark Williams(Delta) was training with Fira again.

Mark was a twenty one year old man and the oldest of the group. Howell had first met him when Mark had came to Lynwood trying to get into the hero business. Howell was sent to watch him one night and Mark, while not immediately spotting him, Howell was after all a master of stealth, found out that he was there pretty quickly. After a few short chats and crossed paths during patrol they became friends, so Mark was one of the first people that Howell had asked to be on the team. Mark has lightly tanned skin with chilling green eyes that one could almost never see due to his black sunglasses that he always wore. His hair was a certain shade of brown that was parted down the middle and had a small scar on his left cheek due to a training incident. He normally had on a brown leather jacket that had definitely seen some better days. Under that Mark had on a grey undershirt, dark blue jeans that were held up by a black belt, and black boots. He had super speed which he used to throw quick punches along with other basic fighting moves and control over his chi allowing him to power up and hit hard. Howell didn't know most of Mark's past but he knew that it had something to do with a kidnapping on a family trip, training from a cell mate, escaping, and Bane. Marks codename was Delta because that's what Bane had called him when he went out on missions. That didn't settle over well with the family or the team but they trusted him after a while. He was serious but laid back at times and brutality honest.

Fira and Mark were currently engaged in some serious close quarter fighting at the moment. Using his speed to gain an advantage Mark threw six rabbit punches at Fira's face. Each one hit dead on, then he picked her up and threw her on the ground. However it looked like Fira had been expecting something like that. She swept his legs out from under him the second she hit the ground, and jutted her other leg rather quickly, kicking him in the face while he was falling. Standing up, Fira wasted no time by swiftly axe kicking Marks back, straddling him, and pinning his arm to his back in a position that she could easily break it. Mark may be good but Fira had years more of experience and was nearly a master of everything. In a fight she used no certain style but analized her opponent's moves and used the best one to counter it. Which was why Mark enjoyed fighting her so much. He learned something new almost every time and she posed a challenge that only 5 people had conquered before. Renagade was in charge of the training but Fira took Mark under her wing after seeing how well he could fight.

Continuing to the kitchen/living area Howell came across Milo Raske(Burst) cooking lunch for the group, Vincent Williams(Night Stalker) playing a kingdom hearts game while sitting on the couch, James Overten(Checkmate) criticizing Vincent on his gameplay while sitting next to him, Shauna Wilkes(Sketch) teasing Vincent while sitting off to the side that he was letting a fourteen year old boss him around, and Jenna Hato(Soundwave) slumped on the living room floor silently observing the group of three and quietly laughing to herself. Due to the fact that Vincent was rather sensitive he muttered a sad sounding

"I'm sorry" after every

"You should have used a command there you dunce" from James or

"I never thought I would see the day that a sixteen year old would get bossed around by a boy. What has the world come to?" quip from Shauna.

Vincent was fifteen years old and was lightly toned. His eyes were a soft grey while his hair was pitch black that was styled so that it almost covered his eyes. He had on his hero outfit right now, which means that Vincent had on his black body suit that went up to his neck with a grey utility belt. Vincent also had black knee high boots with metal pads on them. Red accents were outlined his arms muscles but they were hardly noticeable. Also on his arms were equally separated metal pieces of armor that blocked most attacks. A tattered red cape hung off his back down to his calves while a black domino mask covered his eyes. An equally as black tight mask usually covered the rest of his face nose down but hung around his neck so that he could talk clearly. An upside down V shaped symbol with arrows at the end was placed on his chest. Vincent was rather quiet and sensitive but opened up around the team. Howell invited him onto the team due to the fact that he was an orphan that had been kidnapped and after gaining a scar across his chest while seeing evil first hand her decided to fight crime. The police weren't enough for him since they just witnessed him getting the scar and didn't seem to care about it. Vincent recognized evil and planned to try to keep it in check. He had a drive that Howell liked so he recruited him. Vincent's superhero name was Night Stalker, due to the fact that when he was younger he would often creep around the orphanage and the bullies found it fitting. He got a scar from his wrist to his forearm because they caught him sneaking around one time and decided to beat him up.

James on the other hand was almost the polar opposite of Vincent. He was blunt and inquisitive along with having no fear of acting superior to anyone due to the fact that James was a quite simply a genius. His attitude often scared people off because no one was used to a fourteen year old talking down to them. He was african american with brown eyes and black hair that was cut very loose and to the scalp. A black dress jacket with a white king insignia on the lapel covered a thin black turtle neck. Black pants were also present along with the same color shoes. The only thing deviating from his black clothing was his white gloves and silver rimmed glasses. James is the son of two brilliant parents. His mother is a museum curator and his father is an ai specialist, however both of his parents were never warm to him even though they do love him. The family lives in Grosse Pointe, Michigan but were visiting Lynwood for business one week which caused James to learn about the current family of supers protecting the city. Quickly learning that Howell had left the family he approached Howell and convinced him to let him be on the team. James has the power to make psionic constructs and does so to a chess theme. Hence the name checkmate.

Shauna Wilkes was also african american and had chocolate brown eyes that were covered by an orange mask. She is fourteen and her hair was a very dark brown that came down to her shoulder in waves. She had on her blue jumpsuit and orange skirt, boots, and gloves. Shauna had the unique power of bringing what she drew to life. She discovered this when she was in one of her foster parents house due to the fact that she had an unmarried mother that didn't care for her in the least. A neighbor came over to Shauna's house one day to visit and found her locked in the closet terribly undernourished, she was quickly placed in foster care afterwards. Shauna had drawn swarm of bees that she had seen out in the front yard and they suddenly came to life. Storming the house the bees lead to her fosters discovering Shauna's powers and kicked her out. She is currently living with another couple but fears that they will find out about her powers. Shauna way come off as quiet around strangers but around friends she's anything but. She does tease the other teens a lot but apologies if it goes too far. Shauna came up with the name Sketch from her powers.

Jenna Hato is a sixteen year old caucasian girl with brown hair that was swept up into a ponytail. Jenna's eyes were green and often stood out due to her hero costume. She wore a form fitting black long sleeve shirt with a hood attached to it along with gold bodice. Her fingerless gloves were a darker gold and had on black pants and running shoes. Jenna's hero name, soundwave. is also named after her powers. She had control over soundwaves and how people heard them. During a period of her life Jenna would use her powers rather recklessly. Once, she vigilante style left her home and family looking for trouble so she could stop it and prove herself a hero. However, she lost control of her powers, and unknowingly, caused her opponent immense pain by lowering the frequency of sound he was hearing. She lowered it so much that she left him unconscious with broken eardrums. She was pleased until she was later approached by Black Canary and witnessed the report of the incident of TV, and quickly underwent training. She left Black Canary and set out to Lynwood due to the fact that Fira had contacted her, letting her know that she was wanted on the team. Jenna is clever and honest while remaining extremely optimistic. She is also known as a patient girl but when she loses her temper(normally after tons of build up) all hell can break loose. She is also extremely gullible.

Milo Raske, despite the scene behind him was still magnificently cooking, is a tanned sixteen year old with dark brown, sometimes black(under certain lighting). His black hair is cut rather short and his bangs hang down to his forehead. Milo's outfit consists of a full-body black outfit with black boots and black kevlar over his torso. Dark green glove went up to his forearms midway and his utility belt was the same color. Milo's Dark green cowl that covered his face the same way as batman's, except that the top was cut off at the top to show his hair, was down so that Milo could cook without freaking people out. At age twelve, Milo's entire life changed. He was running an errand for someone when he was caught up in an explosion. In order for his life to be saved, an emergency heart transplant had to occur with another of the victims who wasn't going to make it. Unbeknownst to all involved, the heart belonged to a meta-human that caused the small explosion. At first everything was normal for Milo. Shortly before he turned thirteen, Milo began to feel weird. As he walked home from school one day, he got so sick that he had to turn into a side alley to vomit. When he put his hand on a dumpster to support himself, it began to glow dark blue. Milo noticed and barely stumbled away before it burst into began to train himself with his powers whenever he could, but he soon found out that whenever he used his powers for a time longer that 6 hours, he could hear the voice of the meta-human that gave him his heart. His name was Aiden and Aiden was not a nice guy. Now at age sixteen, Milo fears that if he's ever too weak physically or mentally, Aiden will take over and do the horrid things he constantly tells Milo to. Howell sensed that there was more to the story but didn't press, that would be rude. Milo was rather shy like Vincent and often lied to protect someone's feelings. He also seemed to back off after a while but due to the sheer weirdness of the team he was often pulled back.

Howell spotted something on the counter and, without anyone noticing, slipped it into a BLT sandwich that was already made. Making his way over to the couch he sat on the other side of Vincent patting his back.

"Howell do not coddle the baby." James said as soon as Howell began.

"It's not coddling James, it's moral support."

"Boys, Boys please. Just kiss already." Shauna burst out laughing as soon as she finished her sentence.

"By all the audacious and outrageous things to say." James stuttered ou,t clearly mad, but his face had a pink dusting to it. Jenna, still on the floor joined, Shauna in her howling filling the room with laughter. Vincent's head had shot up and was currently staring wide eyed at the giggling girls. Howell simply rolled his eyes and shrugged like the idea was appealing to him. That earned him a glare from James. Milo was smiling softly in the kitchen just finishing the last dish for lunch.

"Either you all snuck drugs in here," Mark paused to grab his BLT sandwich on the counter," or Shauna's teasing James about his sexuality again."

"The second." Milo confirmed silently. Seeing what Howell had put in the sandwich he quickly added a "Wait don't eat th-."

Mark screamed like a little girl. as soon as he saw what he bit into. It was a spider and he had just ate it. Mark had just eaten a freaking spider. The entire room erupted in laughter that echoed down the halls most probably disturbing Seth in his lab, Carel with his underwater training, and whatever Sereina, Hazel, Lydia, and Cameron were doing.

"Howell I swear to GOD I AM GOING TO CHAIN YOU TO THE STOVE AND-" Mark yelled. Quickly making his way over to the couch while Milo was frozen in place not believing what he had just heard.

"Whatever your going to do Mark do it in the mind that I'll be watching and ready to take revenge." Tessa had just burst into the room. "And do it later. We have some visitors to attend to." The smirk that was on Tessa's face as she finished her statement creeped everyone out and was sure to leave nightmares. This was not going to end well at all, no sir.


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys it's me. I just got into a big fight with one of my parents and their taking away all of my electronics and making me become inactive on this story. IM SO SO SO SORRY. I have no idea how long this will last but IM SORRY. Don't worry though. I will be writing on paper and then when I get all my stuff back I will type it up and post it. I promise this will not be the end of this story. I PROMISE YOU I WILL FINISH THIS. As a parting gift though, I will quickly post what I have done on the next chapter so that you can at least get introduced to all of the characters. Again I AM SO SO SORRY. ME AND MY STUPID MOUTH GOT ME INTO THIS MESS AND YOU DISSATISFIED. PLEASE DONT KILL ME.**


	4. Intro(part 2)

Seth Callingbull was having a pleasant conversation with his main power generator on why the dang thing felt like shutting down _every five freaking minutes_ when he heard the sound of laughter. Rolling his brown eyes Seth swept his inky dreadlocks back behind his ears. Brown hands were flying over circuitry as he quickly finished his side project so that he could go see what drugs the other kids snuck in. After talking to the machine to see if everything was running smoothly Seth set out for the main room with green sneakers squeaking on the polished stone floor with one of his hands stuck into his khaki cargo pants. The other was smoothing out the wrinkles in his red muscle shirt while spreading grease everywhere.

Upon reaching the halfway mark in the long tunnel Seth came upon Carel, the group's resident atlantean, and Carmen Mckee in all her wavy, ombre highlighted, black haired, hazel eyed glory. Carmen being the angel that she was (not an angel Seth corrected himself. A winged alien) said the following "You smell and look like crap Seth. Go take a shower you joker."

"And wash away the smell of success, sweat, and my overall messy boy look? Never in your wildest dreams you directioner, and I know you dream about me." Was Seth's usual goofy reply.

"Could you two cut the what do humans call it? Banter? Yes banter. Cut the Banter." Carel had cut into the conversation now.

"Whatever at sixteen. Your wish is my command." Seth performed a mock bow.

"IT HELPS ME SWIM BETTER AND YOU KNOW IT." Carel shouted his voice shaking with embarrassment. His normally light blue face had turned a darker shade of blue.

"I think it makes him look hot. The black spandex pants complements his red hair and the silver belt draws your attention to his green eyes. As an added bonus without the shirt you get to see his tats. It's a good outfit Carel don't worry."

"Please Carmen you're only saying that because your a hormone crazed seventeen year old girl. Wouldn't you like to date a more mature, and sexier if I might add, eighteen year old?" Seth tried a seductive smile and wink. He failed miserably.

"That's in your dreams you nutter." Carel deadpanned still bitter about Seth's previous remark.

* * *

Hazel Grayson woke up with a start and with her dark blue eyes covered by her stupid frizzy strawberry blonde hair. "I was awoken by the sound of mockery. Point me in the direction of the object of ridicule." The ninteen year old girl stood up and stretched her arms, pale face scrunching up when she yawned.

"I have no idea what you're going on about but hush up, me and Lydia were engaging in a debate about which fantasy series is better _Keeper of the Lost Cities_ or _The School of Good and_ _Evil_. The latter obviously." Sereina "Ria" Vash glared over at Lydia Williams. Dark hazel eyes screaming murder while her milky white face was framed by her brown french braid.

"I beg to differ. You see-" Lydia started, olive hands waving about as she spoke. Her blue eyes full of the same fire as Sereina's.

"Don't. Care." Hazel cut off. "Now come on. You two are going to help me find someone to mock or I'm going to tell everyone that you're dating."


	5. I'M BACK SUCKERS

**So, hey guys I'm Back. Expect a chapter in the next couple of days or sooner because I'm just starting to type up all that I wrote. IM SO SORRY FOR THIS. I PROMISE IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. I got all my stuff back two days ago but I spent all my time watching abridged stuff and random crap. Then I got thinking, what if I did a story on my OC super family? With how Fira/Tessa gathered them all up and what if the bat family found out about them? So yeah just a thought. It wouldn't be an SYOC though but maybe for the villans. I already have one down and she freaks me the heck out. This is just an idea so review and tell me what you think. If the other story does happen The fallouts will come first and foremost I promise. Also SCHOOLS STARTING FOR ME IN LIKE A WEEK I NEED TO FINISH MY BOOK REPORTS! GAH! STUPID REQUIRED SUMMER READING. I promise to work on chapters but they may take a while since you know, school sucks.**


	6. Encounters (Part 1)

**Here it is the new chapter. I'm sorry It's so short but it's all I could get done in this amount of time. In other news please tell me what you think about my other story idea! Review and point out error's for me and I'll try to get better at my writing. School is starting in a week for me so I'll try to update at least every two weeks. I now also have a main villain but we're not going to get there for a few chapters. By the way I am now going to start issuing a challenge every chapter. Who ever can tell me where the quote I say is from get's internet cookies! (I'm not good a prizes sorry)**

 **Quote: "We're alive!" "Her hair glows?!"**

 **bye bye,**

 **SweetiePhoenix**

The air in Lynwood was chilling. It gave off a vibe of ominous intentions and had an underlying tone of tension that made anyone brace themselves as soon as they arrived at the city. No matter who they were.

That being said, as soon as Kid Flash, Super Boy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Nightwing stepped out of the bioship they were on edge. "This place gives me the creeps guys. Why are we here again?" Wally shivered after he said this. Something did give him the creeps. It felt as if the air was crawling under his skin slowly trying to contaminate him with something undoubtedly unpleasant.

"If you payed any attention during the briefing you wouldn't be asking Kid Flash." Kaldur's voice was as scathing and emotionless as ever Wally noted. Nightwing rolled his eyes. Preparing to tell Wally what to do.

"We're supposed to search the alleyway where to portal showed up doofus. If we find anything report in and leave immediately."

"Thanks Nightwing."

"No problem KF."

"Mind link ready. Swiching... now." Miss M informed the group of boys.

" _Can we just hurry this up?_ Superboy's voice was filled with irritation and it had only been about two minutes since they got here. This will go well.

" _Very well. Miss M you'll go with me and super boy to check around the rest of the city for other incidents like this. Kid Flash and Nightwing I want you to do a once over of the scene in the alley and report if you find anything. If you do not then just go to the bioship or try and meet up with us if possible. That is all team. Move out."_ Kaldur ordered quickly joining Superboy and Miss Martin on running in the opposite direction of Dick and Wally.

On the roof tops four figures followed the group of three and three other figures followed the group of two. And unbeknownst to all the groups, one figure smiled as he watched all the teens take off.

* * *

The alley off of 's street was rather filthy. Much like the alleys of Gotham so Dick felt right at home. Wally however was not having the same indifference as him

"Dude this place is disgusting." Walls nose crinkled as he caught a whiff of the air. Puking was the first thing that came to mind for a proper reaction.

"Hate to tell you this but not every place is as nice as Central." Dick's voice came off as cold.

"Woah no offence, it's just kinda disappointing you know?" A hand ran nervously through red hair. "I just wish people would start caring more."

"Don't we all." A small smile shared. "Back to business . Check around the corners for any devices or something while I look over the wall."

"Ugh. Fine." Zipping over to one of the alleys corners Wally bent down gazing intently at the ground. Like if he stared at it hard enough it would magically give him some evidence.

Rolling his eyes Dick crouched at the back walls midway point which was where he was certain the portal expanded from. Running his hands over the grimy bricks he felt a series of grooves underneath his gloved hands digging deep into the wall.

"Hey KF I may have found som-" His voice was cut off by the stun gun pointed at his face. Lovley.

* * *

"Did you find anything yet? My feet are falling asleep." Superboy's irritated tone made it clear that this had better be over soon or he was going to start punching.

"Calm yourself. It would not be wise to cause a scene here of all places." Kaldur's words spoke wisdom. The two boys were standing on the rooftop of a forty eight story hotel with MIss Martian floating above them scanning the city for any abnormalities in the psychic flow. The building across from them had an easily accessible roof. If they caused a commotion they were sure to be spotted. A huff from Superboy was Kaldurs reply.

"I found something!" Lowering herself down towards the roof MIss M began to explain the situation. "It looks like there is some disturbance near here about….2 blocks away so we could probably g-" She cut off as soon as she saw the giant robot land on the roof.


End file.
